


Burn

by Penning_the_stars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Mess, Fire, Gen, Hamilton AU, Janus is a mom, Logan cheats on him, M/M, Roman and Remus aren't brothers, Song: First Burn (Hamilton), kinda a songfic but not really, no beta we die like people, or twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penning_the_stars/pseuds/Penning_the_stars
Summary: Janus loves Logan so much, he finally feels seen, heard, loved. But when Logan releases the Reynolds Pamphlet, admitting to have had an affair with Patton Reynolds, Janus is left heartbroken and furious. This is his confrontation.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Dark Creativity | Remus & Deceit, Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Dark Creativity | Remus & Deceit & Logic | Logan, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically Hamilton, so Logan is Alexander, Janus is Eliza, Patton is Maria, Roman is Angelica, Remus is Philip, and Virgil is Janus and Logan's second kid.

The house is quiet when Logan walks in, highly unusual considering the time of day being when the children were often playing with his husband. “Janus?” he calls out, walking into the main room, the one with the biggest fireplace decides the kitchen.

“I saved every letter you wrote me,” Janus whispers, staring into the lit fire. “Did you know that, Logan? From the moment I saw you, I knew you were mine. You said you were mine. I thought you were mine.”

“Love, what’s going on?” Logan asks, walking towards Janus.

“I found out about _him._ ” Those five words freeze Logan to the spot. Janus turns to look at him, tears running down his face. “Oh yes, I know about _him_ . Patton Reynolds. The whole city knows by now. And you know what? I didn’t find out about _him_ from any of them or you. No, I found out from Remus, who was given a pamphlet, the,” he laughs brokenly, “Reynolds pamphlet, from Issac. That’s right, Issac, your rival you can’t stop hating and yelling on about, that’s who broke the news to your eldest son!” Janus is yelling at him by the time he’s done, more tears running down his face. He roughly rubs them away with his sleeve, standing up and turning back to the fire. “Do you know what Roman said, when I told him what you’d done?”

_No._

“He said, ‘you’ve married an Icarus, he’s flown too close to the sun’. You know how he is, always so poetic, even when talking about my cheating husband.”

“Janus…” Logan takes a step towards Janus, mind whirling on how to frame this, how to save his marriage-

“Don’t.” His icy voice cuts through his thoughts, chilling him to his core. “Don’t take another step in my direction. I can’t be trusted around you. Don’t think you can talk your way into my arms, into my heart!” He whips around, yelling at Logan. In his hand is a wooden box he’s seen him hold before, but has never looked inside. Janus pulls out a letter from it, one of his love letters? “I’m burning the letters you wrote me.”

“Janus-”

“You can stand over there if you want,” Janus snaps back, tossing the letter into the fire. “It doesn’t matter. I don’t know who you are, I have so much to learn,” he cries as he throws another letter into the fire. 

“Janus…”

“I re-read your letters, you know,” Janus comments. “You built palaces out of paragraphs, cathedrals arching up out of the words you poured out from inside you. But they mean nothing,” he throws another into the hungry flames. “All they do is make a good fire.”

“Janus I-”

“You published the letters she wrote to you,” Janus says, cutting him off. “In that pamphlet. You told the whole world how you brought that boy into our bed, some godforsaken husband in a dead marriage. I know what that man has been doing to him, you know? He admitted to you what that man did, you could have simply given him money and promised to help him out of he marriage, but instead you helped him into your bed.”

“I had to clear my name,” Logan argues. 

Roman walks in. “You admitted to an affair of which no one’s accused you of,” he growls, all warmth he normally exudes gone. “In clearing your name, you’ve ruined all our lives.”

“Because,” Janus says, turning to face Logan, voice full of sarcasm he wields so easily, “Heaven forbid someone whisper, ‘he’s part of some scheme’. Your enemy whispers so you have to scream!”

“I-”

“I know about whispers,” Janus giggles without humor. “I see how you look at my brother.”

Logan glances at Roman, who’s still cold as stone, face betraying nothing. “Janus I-”

“Never the prettiest, never the bravest,” Janus hisses, “so when you sent me those letters I was sure you loved me, that for once I could be worth something to someone! But no, no one could ever love me. Not even a man who claimed to be marrying me for love.”

“Janus it’s not like that!”

“Don’t!” Janus yells, tossing more letters into the fire as the fire jumps behind him. “I’m not naϊve. I have seen the men and women around you.”

“Janus they don’t-”

“Don’t think I don’t see how they fall for your charms, all your charms!” Janus screams, Roman hugging him close as tear drip down his face. Janus pushes Roman away and wipes his tears away, looking limp compared to his normal confidence. “I’m erasing myself from the narrative, from your narrative. Let future historians wonder over how I reacted when you broke my heart, let your narrative be incomplete in their history books. You’ve thrown it all away with this, stand back,” he throws the box into the fire, flames popping and shooting high at the action, “watch it all burn!”

“Janus!”

“And when the time comes,” Janus yells, tears streaming down his face, the fire casting a bright red glow behind him, “explain to Virgil, the pain and embarrassment you’ve put his mother through. When will you learn that they are your legacy? We are your legacy!”

“Janus please…”

“If you ever thought you were mine,” Janus whispers, “don’t.” He walks past Logan, out of the room.

“Roman-” he says, turning to him.

“Don’t even try,” Roman snaps. “I love my brother more than anything in this life, I’ll chose his happiness over mine every time. So whatever we have, it’s over. I’m taking my brother and the kids, and we’re leaving.” Roman tries to walk past him but Logan grabs his arm.

“Roman! Please I-”

“No!” he yells. “I can’t believe you! I have been in love with you since I first met you but then Janus came in and all he’s ever wanted is someone to love him, like you seemed to. So I let him have you, because seeing my brother happy is worth losing you. But you broke his heart, without even being here. So now I’m taking back what I never should have let you have in the first place. You don’t deserve my brother, or his children, or me. We deserve better than you.” Roman leaves, Logan doing nothing to stop him. 

He watches them leave, Remus glaring at the house in disgust while he helps Roman carry their trunks and bags, Janus with Virgil on his hip, held in his purple sling. None of them look back as they walk away.


End file.
